One Crazy Morning
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: Just on crazy morning that Harry and Ginny had.


AN—Okay it's a one shot with Harry and Ginny. There is only a mention of Ron and Hermione but I can't leave them out! They're just too cute. Now the story hoops around and stuff. But then again I think anyone's morning does. This is a repost. It used to be call 'The Shower' But someone left a comment with a lot of good points so I decided to fix it. I don't remember the name of the person but thanks! :) I didn't really change the story because this actually happened with one of my older cousins and her husband before they got married. Even the Teddy part except it was her baby cousin. Okay so I'm going to stop talking now. :) I don't own any HP! :) 

_There Ginny stood in front of Harry. She was smiling at Harry seductively which made him melt from the inside out. He blinked a few time to make sure she was really there. When he looked at her she was VERY different. Before Ginny had appropriate clothes on. Now she had nothing but a an almost see through bra and 'boody shorts' on. Harry could feel himself blushing as Ginny walked towards him. When she reached him, she put her arms around his neck, leaned in and– _

BOOM! A door slammed and Harry blotted up from his bed and right out onto the floor with a thud. He quickly got up and looked around the room. Luckily Ron was not there. _Must be taking a shower._ He thought. He looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. But he decided not to go back to bed. _God that dream was... odd._ He opened the door, but then slammed and looked down at his pants. He sighed and opened the door again and walked toward the bathroom.

Since the end of the Great War Harry along with Teddy had been staying with the Weasley's. Molly had jumped at the idea of having a baby in the house again. Molly has been taking care of him when Harry was off at work and whenever it got to be a little to much. He sometimes wondered if Molly would ever let go of Teddy when he got home. But he knew it was good for Teddy to have a mother figure. He had to be the father figure and that was a challenge sometimes. But Arthur and Bill helped him when he needed it. As he climbed the stairs to the bathroom he decided to stop in Teddy's room.

Teddy was standing up in his crib bouncing around. His hair was changing between bright blue and a mossy brown with each bounce. Harry smiled when it turned brown thinking of Dora and Remus. He watched him for a few minutes thinking that in nine years that little bouncing baby would be on a train to Hogwarts. When he saw Harry started yelling "Hawy! Hawy! Hawy! Hungy Hungy! Hungy!" Teddy started robbing his stomach and giggled.

"Oh you're hungry are you Teddy?" Harry asked going over to the crib and picking Teddy up mid bounce and putting him on his shoulders. "Well I'll take you down to eat if you can point to mumu and dada." Teddy squealed with laughter and pointed a stubby finger over to a picture on the wall of Remus and Dora. "That's right Teddy! Now let's go get some breakfast."

Harry walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were. Arthur was reading a muggle newspaper and eating a piece of toast. Molly was over by the stove.

"Good Morning everyone." Harry said. He took Teddy off of his shoulders and put him in his highchair.

"Morning Harry." Molly and Arthur said.

"Harry dear you're a little early for a boy who's on vacation. Why don't you go back to bed." Molly said.

"I'm fine. I just had a– er– weird dream. But I think I'm going to take a shower. So would you be able to feed Teddy?"

"Oh of course dear." Molly said while conjuring a bowl of cereal for Teddy.

"Thanks." he said and he walked back up the stairs. As Harry reached the floor with a bathroom he thought about knocking but then decided not to because it was _just_ Ron after all–

_Ginny couldn't believe what was standing in front of her. It was Harry Potter. She had seen him many times before but it was the thing that he was wearing. He was wearing no shirt and possibly the tightest pants she had ever seen. He was walking towards her with hungry eyes. She then looked down at herself. She was wear only a bra and very Very VERY short shorts. When he reached her he took her face and– _

BOOM! A door slammed and Ginny's eyes shot up.

"Fuck!" she whisper. _A perfect dream killed once again._ Ginny rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. Seven thirty. Hermione was gone. Must likely have an early morning 'talk' with Ron. She groaned knowing she wouldn't able to go back to sleep. So she decided to gather some clothes, a towel, her toothbrush and her slippers. She then walked down one flight of stairs and into the first door on the right. She downed her clothes, turn the water on to a steamy temperature and hopped in. She hummed tune that Harry and she would hum to Teddy to make him sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her Harry dream. She had never really had such a vivid picture of him like that. Though she was pretty sure she would have slapped him if he really did and would call him a perv. Within ten minutes she was out of the shower. She put her towel around her and walked to the mirror. She wiped the steam away and looked at her face.

Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was a dark fiery red. Her face was showered with freckles. She remembered looking in the mirror when she was younger before her and Harry were together wondering what she could change about herself to make Harry like her.

But then Dean proved she didn't need to change. Her thoughts drifted to him. When they were together she did like him. She liked him _a lot_. And when she broke up with him she did feel sad. She even cried the a couple of nights after– but not sobbing. Just small tears. And just for a second or two when Harry first kissed her, she thought about what Dean was feeling. But then the fact that Harry Potter was kissing her in front of everyone in Gryffindor made it kind of faded away. And Harry didn't know but the year he was gone with Ron and Hermione in hiding her and Dean hung out a lot. But it always stayed on a friend level. The best part was that Dean never tried to make a pass at her, which made her and him become the friends they were today. Most of the time they talked about how they were going to get though the year. And on the anniversary of their break up. She told him that she would never forget what they had, even though she was with Harry. She felt stupid staying it then. But that was what made their friendship so strong. She even got a letter from him a month ago telling her about this girl he had met. The mirror had fogged up again Ginny smiled and– CLICK. _Hermione's back from her snog session_.

"Hermione you're back already? You know I really thought you'd be much longer considering how antsy Ron was last night.... Hermione?" Ginny started turning "Hermi– Oh my GOD!" There was Harry standing wade eyed in the door way with his mouth opening in shutting(must likely trying to speak) "Harry what the HELL!?! Don't you KNOCK?" she yelled clinching her towel.

"I– I– I– I– I–" Harry stammered. Then Harry covered his eyes with one hand as his face turned a shade of red that Ginny didn't think was possible. "I– I– I– I– Oh shit I'm so sorry Ginny!" He yelped. Then he turned around with his hand still over his eyes and tried to run out the door. But sadly Harry collided head on into the edge of the door and fell right back onto the floor out cold.

When Harry came to there was water being splashed in his face. He didn't open eyes but he heard someone muttering,. "Stupid idiot. He sees me in a damn towel and looks at me like he's just seen some phenomenon. God this is going to be so embarrassing when he wakes– wait." Ginny stopped splashing water in his face. And a second later Ginny's hand moved out from under his head and he thudded to the floor. "You ARSE!" Ginny yelled. "How _dare_ you smirk at me after walking in on me!" Harry didn't realize he was smiling, so when he opened his eyes to see a fulling clothed Ginny standing right above him with her famous 'You're about to die' look he shot up off the floor and faced Ginny.

"I'm so sorry Gin I didn't realize I was smiling! And I'm sorry I walked in on you!" Harry said quickly. But Ginny was already walking towards him. Luckily for him, he noticed he was backing away towards the door. "So," he continued. "I think I'm going to leave now... and let you –um– finish." Then Harry turned around and started running for his life. He turned to she if she was chasing him but she stood there with a smirk on her face. He got halfway back to his and Ron's room when he thought he heard a POP but just kept on running.

When he burst into his room he looked around. There was Ron with his blanket over his head in bed. Harry without saying a word to Ron walked over to his bed and collapsed. He closed his eyes. After a minute or so he heard Ron get up from the bed. He listened as his footsteps came over to his bed. Harry decided to pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't have to tell Ron about what just happened. But then Harry smelled the slightest sent of flowers. His eyes slowly opened eyes. And in a second Harry was pulled up by the shirt. There he was face to face with his _**VERY**_ angry looking girlfriend.

"Hey Ginn–" Harry tried to say.

"Shut your mouth Mr. Potter." Ginny whispered with deadly edge on it. "You know I thought I'd be really really angry for the whole day. But then I remembered this dream I had. But it never finished because of some noise. So I think I know how I can forgive you."

"How." Harry asked seeming kind of scared.

"By letting me finish the dream." she said smirking. Then Ginny slowly leaned in closer to Harry until their lips met.

~*~

Hey thanks for reading! Review Please! Have a good week! :)


End file.
